


Slut

by weirddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirddog/pseuds/weirddog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou asks if Tobio is a slut, and Tobio reacts in a way Shouyou wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written a fic before, so this is my first one ever. Hope you enjoy it

 

 

            The bell pierced the dry summer air, chairs screeching across the floor as students rose from their seats to go to lunch. Shouyou’s 4th block teacher left the windows open, making him often fall asleep during his summer classes. Wiping his drool from his face, he stood up and threw his messenger bag on his shoulder. He sauntered out of the classroom and down the sunny hallway towards Tobio’s class.

 

            “Hey stupid, your backpacks unzipped.” Shouyou said teasingly yet friendly, approaching Tobio from behind to zip the bag up for him. Zipping it up with a tired glare from the tall boy, Shouyou caught a glance of an odd discoloration on Tobio’s neck.

 

“Thanks, idiot.” Tobio flicked Shouyou’s shoulder and turned around. They walked to their usual spot where they ate lunch- on top of a large air conditioner in the back of the school grounds. The two boys liked to talk shit on that air conditioner because it kept a distance from them and the objects of ridicule. A great way for two insecure high schoolers to calm their worries without consequences. They also used this spot to meet after school before going to each other’s houses for the weekend, or to console eachother before a math exam.

 

            Tobio pulled out his lunch, sitting cross legged against the brick wall. “Hey, do you have the homework for Algebra? I uh, didn’t do it. Per usual.”

 

            “Me? Pff, I don’t know who you think you’re asking, Kageyama.” He began to shuffle through his bag, pulling out a slightly crumpled paper. Tobio looked at him in a questioning matter. “Some smart kid sits in front of me in that class. I managed to copy their stuff, so knock yourself out.”

 

            “Sweet, thanks.” Kageyama began to copy the work, chewing his food slowly. He scratched the back of his neck as the breeze danced through his hair. Shouyou was reminded of the bruise he saw earlier.

 

            “Whats that on your neck?”

 

            “Wh- huh?” Tobio began to grab his neck in different areas to find what Shouyou was talking about. It kind of made him look like an idiot.

 

            Shouyou chuckled mischeviously, bringing a hand up to his mouth to hide his obviously teasing smile. “Hah, what are you, some kind of slut?”

 

            Tobio went bright red and increased the speed at which he copied down quadratic equations. He seemed to shift uncomfortably.

 

            “Ooh, _jackpot._ ” Shouyou slapped Tobio on the back, incredibly amused at Tobio’s discomfort. “So, who was it this time? I thought you said you broke up with that girl? But I guess stuff happe-”

 

            “Stop, stop. I- I don’t remember- I mean, I don’t know, um,” Tobio stuttered over his words, not knowing how to get them out.

 

            “How do you just not know these things, are you embarrassed? C’mon, you can tell your best friend!” Shouyou was sitting with his calves under his thighs, fingers digging into his knees as he leaned towards Tobio.

 

            “It- it was a party. It was dark and I couldn’t see.” Tobio stopped writing at this point, too embarrassed to focus.

 

            Shouyou pouted at Tobio. “A party? And you didn’t tell me? I thought we were more than this, Kags.”

 

            “Don’t call me that, it sounds gross. And you’re gross. Let’s drop it.” Tobio began writing again.

 

            “Alright, alright.” Shouyou remembered it was Friday. “Your place tonight?”

 

            “Sure.”

 

                                                                                                             -

 

            The walk home was the smell of freshly cut grass and teenage body odor. The sun heated their hair and clothes as they jogged down the sidewalk to Tobio’s house.

 

            “No ones home, so make yourself at home or whatever.” Jumping up to the front door, Tobio unlocked it and walked inside, untying his shoes in the doorway.

 

            “Sweet. do you have any of those applesauce packet things?” Shouyou kicked off his shoes, leaning a hand on the wall as he did so.

 

            “You’re 12. They’re in the fridge.” Tobio walked into the living room, throwing his bag beside the couch and lying down longways, turning on the television.

 

            Shouyou sprinted to the kitchen and came back as the source of loud slurping noises. He sat on Tobio’s chest. This was a common position for them, because Tobio never wanted to sit straight up and there wasn’t another couch.

 

            “Hey, Tobio?” Shouyou leaned back in the couch, getting himself comfortable on Tobio. “Are you really a slut? You got really weird when I said something about it earlier.”

 

            Tobio went made a gross embarrassed face and turned away as much as he could in his position. “Don’t call me that.”

 

            Shouyou grinned, trying to push Tobio’s limits. “Why? ‘Cause I’m right?”

 

            Tobio looked straight at the television. He breathed as hard as he could with Shouyou sitting on him. He began to speak quietly. “Because I like it.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “I.. I like it.”

 

            When Shouyou noticed Tobio wasn’t annoyed and was honestly answering him, he decided it was too awkward to make any eye contact, starting at the television as well.

 

            “Elaborate?”

 

            Tobio shifted a bit. “One time a guy called me a whore and I almost popped a hard on right then and there. Is that enough fucking elaboration for you?” Tobio’s brows furrowed, annoyed and embarrassed at how blunt he was being to Shouyou.

 

            “Ah- oh. Alright.” Shouyou had sat up straight sometime during the exchange due to the tenseness in the air. “Um.”

 

            “Sorry, I made things weird. But, you asked so I guess I’m not actually sorry. I think.”

 

            “No, it’s fine. I asked.” Shouyou’s eyes widened a bit. “Wait, a guy?”

 

            “Um, yeah.”

 

            “You’re bi?”  


 

  
            “I... I guess? I don’t know.”  


 

  
            “Hmm. Cool. Me too.”  


 

  
            “Cool.”

 

            They both sat there awkwardly for a minute before Tobio began to sit up, Shouyou quickly jumping off of him.

 

            “Gotta pee.”

 

            “Alright.” Shouyou watched Tobio walk off. His mind was in overdrive.

 

            He was honestly surprised at Tobio being okay with guys sexually. He never really thought about his friend’s sexual preference because heteronormativity had taught him that everyone was straight until mentioned otherwise, and Tobio never really showed signs of not being straight.

 

            He was also thinking about the fact that they _both_ weren’t straight. His mind immediately got kind of graphic when Tobio made his confession, thinking about Tobio with a hard on. It was kind of cute, he guessed. He never really thought about Tobio like that, but no one ever thought about Shouyou like that so it was natural his mind would act so desperately.

 

            It kind of turned Shouyou on, to know that what he had said earlier turned Tobio on and he hadn’t even known at the time. He started to feel a bit mischevious again.

 

            Shouyou made the decision to stand up and lean against the bathroom Tobio was occupying.

 

            “Hey Kags, whatcha doin’?”

 

            “U-uh, peeing. I thought I said that.”

 

            “You don’t even wash your hands, you couldn't possibly be taking this long.” Knowing what was going on behind the door, Shouyou turned the knob. “I’m coming in.”

 

            “What the hell!” Tobio screeched as Shouyou opened the door.

 

            Shouyou smirked as he saw Tobio clutching on to the shower curtain for dear life as he stood next to the toilet, face red as a beet. He was obviously caught in the act of jerking off. Shouyou giggled a bit.

 

            “Wow, it really does get to you when people call you names, huh?” Shouyou walked in and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against it with his hands behind his back, smiling at the embarrassed boy. “You really are a whore.”

 

            Tobio let out a muffled moan and quickly slapped a hand on his mouth as he knelt a bit, his knees getting weak at the situation. He could hardly believe this was happening. He felt dizzy.

 

            “Haha, what, you like that?” Shouyou walked forward a bit, hands reaching for the curtain that was currently Tobio’s lifeline. “Do you want me to help you?”

 

            Tobio sat down on the side of the shower bath and looked down, blushing to his ears. His legs spread a bit at how horny he was, but his hands remained white knuckled, gripping to the curtain. He bit his lips a bit, wanting to get off but also wanting the embarrassment to end.

 

            “Answer me, slut.” Shouyou leaned in, putting his right hand on the side of the bath edge. His other hand made a cupping motion, pushing against the curtain until he felt Tobio’s hard on.

 

            “O-ooooh, fuck,” Tobio whimpered and spread his legs as far as he could, giving into desire. He turned his head away, but his eyes moved to Shouyou who was looking right back at him expectantly. “Yeah, yes, y-you can. You can help. Ngh,” Tobio thrusted into Shouyou’s palm, which was moving slowly against Tobio’s cock.

 

            “Good boy. Now, you wanna drop the curtain and let me see your dick?”

 

            Tobio let go, and Shouyou relished the sight. Tobio’s legs were spread wide, pants around his ankles, and his cut cock was flush against his stomach, begging for release. Tobio’s blue eyes were dilated with arousal and he was red from his neck to his ears.

 

            “Holy shit...” Shouyou swallowed his adam’s apple and went a little red.

 

            “Huh?” Tobio breathed unsteadily.

 

            “You... you look good.” Shouyou cleared his throat. He leaned in and grabbed Tobio’s cock again, this time skin on skin. Tobio let out a deep moan right next to Shouyou’s ear, causing blood to rush to Shouyou’s hardening cock. He bit his lip before reaching to lick Tobio’s neck.

 

            “You’re so hot, oh my god.” Shouyou began to suck on Tobio’s neck, aiming to leave a mark. Tobio let out a grunt, eyes fluttering closed. Shouyou sucked more, moving up so his mouth was right next to Tobio’s ear, lips barely touching him. Overcome with confidence, he whispered into his ear, “Will you suck my cock with those pretty little lips of yours?” Shouyou rubbed his thumb in circles on the slit of Tobio’s cock before letting go.

 

            “Ungh- oh, fuck yes, please,” Shouyou was undoing his pants zipper as Tobio reached up and rested both of his hands on Shouyou’s hips. “Please.”

 

            The sigh before Shouyou was... overwhelming as all hell. Tobio was red faced, aroused, and literally begging to suck Shouyou’s cock. He would’ve never thought that one day this would be happening with Tobio, but it was, and holy fuck was it hot. He pulled his dick out of his pants and held it up for Tobio.

 

            Tobio leaned forward, mouth open as he reached his tongue out to tease the slit. At contact, Shouyou jerked and breathed in sharply, eyes rolling back in his head. “Oh, _wow_ ,” He chuckled a bit, and Tobio moved his tongue around the head of Tobio’s cock. “Fuck, oh my god, it feels great, Tobio.”

 

            Tobio looked up at Shouyou, putting the head of his cock in his mouth, and winked before sliding his cock all the way down his throat until his nose was flush against ginger pubic hair.

 

            “Holy fu- _Oooh,_ ” Shouyou threw his head back and smiled as he moaned, running a hand through Tobio’s silky hair. “Fuck, wow, no gag reflex? Mmm, you’re really good. You like it down in your throat, cockslut?” Shouyou gripped onto Tobio’s hair and began thrusting slightly. Tobio moaned around him, eye’s heavy. Shouyou noticed Tobio jerking himself off and drooled a little at the sight. He began panting a bit as Tobio pulled off and took him back into the tight warmth of his throat.

 

            “You’re so warm, so tight, _fuuuck_ ” Shouyou continued thrusting and panting, watching as his dick dissapeared into Tobio’s mouth. He watched Tobio’s pink lips wrapped around his cock, and he watched sexy blue eyes look up at him and he felt the throat around him begin to suck.

 

            “ _Fuck!_ ” Shouyou jerked his entire body at the feeling, letting out small moans instead of pants now, licking his lips. “Fuck, _wow,_ haha- _Hoooly shit,”_ Tobio moaned around Shouyou’s cock again, tilting his head and taking in Shouyou’s cock at just the right angles that would drive him crazy. Tobio’s hands moved down and started stroking Shouyou’s thighs, moving around to leave butterfly touches on his inner thighs.

 

            “Kageyama, I’m gonna come, holy fuck,” Shouyou’s grip loosened on Tobio’s hair to let the boy move off, but he didn’t budge.

 

            “You want me to cum down your- _haaah-_ throat?” Shouyou thrusted faster, gripped tighter onto Tobio’s hair, letting his eyes close as he felt his release coming. “You really are a filthy slut.”

 

            That did it for Kageyama. He moaned around Shouyou’s cock and he pumped his cum out of his dick, shaking, spreading his legs even further, a static of pleasure running through his entire body.

 

            That last vibration around Shouyou’s cock caused him to come into Tobio’s throat, orgasm rushing through his cock and his entire body. He moaned loudly and deeply, slowly pushing into Tobio’s mouth as he came, riding his orgasm. Shouyou has never come so hard in his life.

 

            Orgasms dying down, the boys panted for air, eyes opening as they looked at eachother.

 

            “...Wow.”

 

            “Yeah...” Shouyou ran his fingers through his hair, looking away bashfully. “Wow.”

 

            “I... I have never had someone talk so filthy to me.”

 

          Shouyou felt the corner of his mouth tug up a little, biting his lip. “I just liked the reactions it got out of you.”

 

            They both stayed in that position for a bit, before Tobio reached for toilet paper and cleaned up their cum.

 

            Shouyou zipped up his pants and walked to open the door, Tobio following behind. They quietly went back to the living room, sitting on the couch in their usual position.

 

            “Um.” Tobio looked aorund. “Will things be weird between us?”

 

            Shouyou looked at Tobio. “Of course not, stupid. Just because you sucked my dick doesn’t mean things are bad now. In fact, things are great. My best friend gives killer blowies and I get to recieive them.” Shouyou looked away, questioning himself. “I think...?”

 

            Tobio snorted, covering his mouth to cover his smile. “Idiot. I’ll give you more. It was hot.”

 

            Shouyou relaxed back against the couch. “Cool... cool. That’s good.” He sighed and smiled. “Wanna sleep?"

 

            Tobio nodded, reaching his arms out. Shouyou didn’t understand at first, but then he lied down on Tobio, accepting the embrace. “Too lazy to go to your room?”

 

            “Yeah.”

 

            “Me too.”

 

            Their breaths steadied, and the two highschoolers fell asleep in a minute. Tobio rubbed Shouyou’s back in his sleep, and Shouyou dreamt of warmth.

 

           


End file.
